


Madness, Sheer Madness

by fandomgurl77



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anger, Frustration, I think not, This is ridiculous, did this really solve your problem?, i find these things hilarious, i suppose counterfeit goods can be called 'bads' instead of goods, i was bored and needed a laugh, it doesn't work, thomas you idiot, unreasonable, well that's one way to express anger i suppose, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: A short one-shot of the Season 2 episode 7 scene where Thomas Barrow deals with the shed of counterfeit goods once he realises they're worthless.Rated T for a couple of swears - nothing too bad though.
Kudos: 3





	Madness, Sheer Madness

Thomas stormed into the storage shed filled with what were now known to be counterfeit goods and closed the door.

 _‘Why?’_ he thought as he cut a bag of “flour” – which was really some sort of plaster – with a knife, spreading the contents all over the room before moving on to the next bag, _‘That damn bastard; he tricked me!!’_

Suddenly, he went completely beserk with pent-up anger and began sweeping the canned goods and bags off the benchtop in front of him before moving on to the stack of shelves to his left _._

‘AARRGH!’ he yelled as he stormed over and shoved the shelves over with all his might, destroying everything on them before the other one followed seconds later.

 _‘Fuck this shit!!’_ his mind screamed when he threw an unidentifiable object across the room before it smashed against the wall, resulting in jagged shards of glass flying everywhere.

‘What have I done??’ Thomas said a few minutes later as he surveyed the damage to the shed caused by his fit of rage, ‘This will take ages to clean up – possibly days or weeks.’


End file.
